


bunga-bunga kecil

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: flower comes into the sun [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Newtmas as parents, need more newtmas family!!!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Ketika dia menyaksikan sesuatu dari kedua orang tuanya, atau melihat pengajaran mereka, atau bersentuhan dengan pengalaman yang mengesankan bersama mereka, hal itu menanamkan pengaruh yang sangat kuat dalam jiwanya.[kisah-kisah keseharian newtmas family]sequel 'semua bintang di langitmu'
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: flower comes into the sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912381
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ini adalah sequel cerita sebelumnya: "semua bintang di langitmu" yang fokus menceritakan pertumbuhan sophie sejak awal masa sekolah hingga remaja
> 
> Thomas & Newt dan semua karakter Maze Runner bukan milik saya.  
> OC saya Sophie Celestia Ascella; sebagai anak/putri newtmas

Musim panas yang menyelubungi desa Haven hampir mencapai penghujungnya di pagi itu. Jalanan berkelok panjang diapit oleh rumput-rumput kecil yang tumbuh di celah-celah batu. Batu-batu itu adalah semacam batu karang yang mungkin terlempar oleh ombak dan diseret angin menjauh dari bibir pantai (jauh sebelum pulau berpenghuni), sebagian batuan terkikis menjadi butir-butir pasir putih yang melapisi permukaan tanah di separuh bagian desa.

Debu-debu berhamburan setiap kali ada pejalan kaki atau gerobak yang melintasi jalan, meninggalkan jejak panjang di muka pasir. Sementara deru ombak di sepanjang pesisir memecah lengkung bebatuan yang mencuat dari dalam air, atau menyeret sapuan hangat di belakang jejak basah di pasir putih.

Desa mereka adalah perpaduan eksotis antara pantai dan hutan.

Jika area di sepanjang bibir pantai itu dipenuhi oleh pasir lunak sewarna putih gading yang sering terpanggang terik matahari, maka tanah di sekitar hutan dan ladang berupa tanah padat yang sedikit gembur dalam warna cokelat muda yang memudar menjadi krem. Kedua bidang pasir dan tanah berdampingan, seolah ada batasan yang tercetak jelas, memanjang di sisi utara dan barat desa. Hampir-hampir seperti wilayah ini menyediakan semua yang dibutuhkan penduduk, dari alam dan cuaca.

Sebagian besar lahan desa itu sudah dipadati oleh rumah-rumah yang berbaris di setiap jarak lima hingga sepuluh meter. Bangunan baru bertambah setiap bulan, dan tim pembangun sama sibuknya dengan tim pengolah lahan. Ada lebih dari seratus lima puluh kepala yang butuh untuk diberi naungan dan dibuat kenyang.

Rumah Thomas adalah definisi nyata sebuah _istana di surga,_ dikelilingi oleh kebun yang subur dan pepohonan rindang. Lahan sisi kanan menampung kebun bunga matahari. Bunga-bunga itu mekar dengan kelopak kuning lebar, seperti selembar piring ajaib di pucuk tangkai. Dedaunan hijau menempel pada tangkai yang tumbuh setinggi tiga hingga empat meter, berayun-ayun oleh tiupan angin.

Newt membuat belakang rumah mereka menjadi taman bunga; aneka spesies bunga dan tanaman hias terawat dengan baik dan sempurna. Halaman belakang rumah adalah salah satu bagian favorit keluarga mereka. Ada ayunan yang terikat di antara pohon oak dan pohon elm. Meja dan kursi tertata di sudut halaman menjorok ke dekat pintu kayu yang menghubungkan dapur keluarga Thomas.

Lalu sebelah kiri bangunan rumah mereka adalah jalan setapak yang memisahkannya dengan tanah Minho—masih dibiarkan kosong dengan pohon meranggas dan semak-semak setinggi lutut. Sementara jalan lebar yang mengarah langsung menuju pantai terbentang di luar gerbang halaman depan.

Bagian depan rumah adalah favorit mereka semua, dengan beranda panggung yang tersambung dengan tangga. Pemandangan laut lepas di belakang bibir pantai. Panorama dari beranda itu seperti kanvas hidup atau layar raksasa yang berubah-ubah dengan seribu warna tumpah. Pagi hari ada sunrise dengan warna ungu yang berangsur menjadi oranye dan kuning lemon. Kemudian di sepanjang siang ada biru pirus yang menjadi perpaduan dari pasir putih di bawah lindung permukaan laut. Horizon penuh perairan berkilau dalam kerlip cahaya yang pecah oleh sengatan matahari. Lalu sore hari giliran sunset hangat yang bertandang. Jingga lembut menimpa biru langit, melukis keping mentari senja yang terbenam ke peraduannya di batas samudera.

*

Thomas selesai menyemir sepatu. Ia meletakkan sepatu berukuran dua kali lebih kecil itu di anak tangga saat terdengar suara percakapan renyah mengambang keluar dari pintu, mencapai tempatnya duduk di tepi beranda.

“Papa, apakah di dalam isinya kue lemon?” Suara kanak-kanak itu bertanya penasaran.

Thomas menoleh ketika anak itu keluar melangkahi pintu, membawa kotak bekal yang terbungkus serbet merah bercorak putih.

Sophie mengangkat kotak bekal itu sejajar dagu seolah bisa mengintip isinya. Tas selempangnya tersampir di bahu. Rambut pirangnya dikepang dua, dengan jalinan pita di ujungnya.

“Benar, Nak. Ini kue lemon kesukaanmu. Jadilah anak baik di sekolah nanti. Jangan lupa pesan Papa untuk Bibi Brenda ya.”

Newt muncul di belakangnya, mendorong lembut bahu Sophie, menuntunnya berjalan ke depan.

“Asyik! Aku dapat kue lemon!” Sophie berseru. “Aku akan membaginya dengan Lily nanti.”

Thomas tersenyum ketika tatapannya terkunci bergantian antara Newt dan Sophie. Ia merentangkan tangan yang segera disambut oleh anak itu, dengan hati-hati masuk ke pelukannya sementara ia berusaha melindungi kotak bekalnya yang tertangkup di dada.

Sophie mencium pipi Thomas singkat, sebelum kemudian perhatianya terarah menatap sepatu di bawah anak tangga.

“Wow! Sepatuku jadi mengkilap. Terima kasih, Dad.”

Thomas mengangguk, mengusap rambut Sophie. “Sama-sama, Sayang.” Ia menggeser sepatu hitam itu mendekat di bawah kaki Sophie agar bisa dipakai olehnya.

Sophie mengenakan sepatu dalam keadaan satu tangannya mendekap kotak bekalnya.

Setelah siap, Thomas berdiri menggandengnya menuruni anak tangga.

Thomas dan Sophie menoleh ke atas demi menemukan rekah senyum di wajah Newt. Sebelum berpaling, Mereka saling melambaikan tangan.

“Jaga diri baik-baik di sekolah, Sophie.”

“Sampai jumpa, Papa!”

“Kita berangkat, Newt.”

“Hati-hati, Tommy!”

*

Itu adalah salah satu pagi yang biasa ketika Thomas mengantar Sophie ke sekolah.

Thomas tak melepaskan tangannya menggandeng tangan Sophie ketika anak itu membalas dengan senyum tulus yang terangkat di wajahnya.

Sejauh yang Thomas kenali, kepribadian Sophie kini berkembang jauh. Dia tidak lagi anak pemalu yang selalu mengkerut takut tiap berhadapan dengannya. Sophie memiliki sisi istimewa saat dia merasa nyaman dengan seseorang dan menjadi terbuka terhadap perasaannya.

Sophie adalah anak brilian yang multitalenta. Meskipun dia pernah mengaku dengan mulutnya sendiri bahwa dia membenci pelajaran hitung-menghitung, tetapi Bibi Brenda mengatakan bahwa Sophie unggul di hampir setiap mata pelajaran.

Salah satu yang membuat kedua orang tuanya terkesan adalah jiwa keingintahuannya yang tinggi, yang teriring dengan kekuatan hafalannya.

Sophie senang menggambar, menulis, membaca dan meneliti.

Bahwa Sophie selalu tertarik menelaah semua hal dan berambisi menguasainya. Ketika dia menyaksikan sesuatu dari kedua orang tuanya, atau melihat pengajaran mereka, atau mengalami hal-hal yang berkesan bersama mereka, hal itu menanamkan pengaruh yang sangat kuat di kedalaman jiwanya.

Berkat didikan Newt di masa pra-sekolah-nya, Sophie menjadi anak pecinta alam; menyayangi hewan dan menyukai tumbuhan.

Itu adalah hari-hari awal ketika Newt sering membawa Sophie ke ladang. Sementara dia ditinggal di gubuk ketika Newt sibuk mengolah tanah dan tanaman, ia bermain-main dengan kelinci, memberi makan ayam, dan mencari serangga di semak-semak.

Kadang Newt membuat Sophie sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas ringan, seperti mencabuti gulma dan memilah buah-buahan. Sophie menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk terus bertanya. Menanyakan nama-nama hewan, dan dia membuat Newt menjelaskan semua jenis tumbuhan.

Newt takjub saat mengetahui secuil perbendaharaan ilmu botani yang dia miliki dihapal oleh Sophie. Tidak hanya menghapal kegunaan tanaman herba dan rempah-rempah, anak itu juga mengetahui khasiatnya.

Berbeda halnya saat Sophie berkunjung ke _kantor_ Thomas di dermaga listrik. Menyaksikan ayahnya berkutat dengan komponen mesin dan mekanik, ia segera melupakan teman-teman hewannya di ladang.

Matanya bersinar-sinar takjub melihat bagaimana mesin dinamo bekerja dengan turbin-turbin yang berputar di antara bendungan arus air. Ini lebih keren dari mencabuti rumput atau mencuci buah tomat, katanya.

Sophie segera mencetus, bila besar nanti dia ingin seperti Dad.

 _Bagaimana dengan janjimu mengikuti Papa merawat ladang sayur dan kebun buahnya?_ Thomas mengingatkan sambil tertawa.

 _Tentu saja aku bisa menjalankan keduanya! Seperti kalian berdua!_ Jawaban itu penuh rasa percaya diri dan Thomas hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat polosnya.

 _Ambisius dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, sepertimu,Tommy,_ komentar Newt saat Thomas menceritakan itu padanya.

Sophie dengan jiwa polosnya yang murni, masih memandang dunia dengan sepenuh luapan optimisme. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa ada kalanya ambisi itu terbatas? Suatu saat, dia akan tahu; terkadang dunia tidak memberinya pilihan selain keharusan untuk mencampakkan keinginannya demi prioritas.

Salah satu perkara yang, Thomas dan Newt masih menahan diri untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu. Mereka masih membiarkan Sophie memperoleh semua yang dia inginkan, membuatnya tampak seperti sesuatu yang akan dengan mudah didapatkannya tanpa hambatan berarti.

Akan tetapi, malam itu ketika Sophie bergabung di hadapan mereka berdua, tatapan penuh harap di matanya, setumpuk buku di tangkupan lengannya, dan anak itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang tugas sekolah yang mesti dibimbing oleh keduanya, sesuatu menjadi berbeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi to little Sophie [di sini](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12C_xPSBOshGniO-TeRoZcTVPdw8E_wr_Mw3KUf1sKQg/edit?usp=sharing) <3


	2. Chapter 2

Newt dan Thomas tengah mendampingi sesi pelajaran Sophie. Duduk di kursi berlengan di ruang depan. Angin malam yang lembut menebarkan bau-bauan yang kaya; aroma garam dari pantai dan wangi klorofil yang bertiup dari tepi hutan.

Buku-buku bertebaran di meja dan lantai. Tiga cangkir berdampingan, menguarkan tiga aroma yang berbeda. Uap kopi susu naik dari cangkir Thomas yang isinya separuh mendingin.

Wangi teh hijau yang kuat menguap dari cangkir lain yang baru dilepas dari lingkaran jari-jemari Newt. Sementara cangkir terakhir masih penuh dengan aroma lemon dan madu.

Sophie menyandarkan dagu di tepi meja. Kaki bersila di lorongnya. Satu tangan terlipat menyangga kepala di atas halaman buku yang terbuka. Satu tangan lain terlihat sibuk mencoret-coretkan pensilnya di muka kertas.

Ada yang berbeda dalam diskusi _bimbingan_ belajar mereka.

Sophie memperoleh tugas menulis semacam karangan atau esai pendek. Meskipun pelajaran bahasa adalah kesukaannya, tetapi tidak untuk kali ini. Tidak setelah kata-kata Bibi Brenda dengan senyumannya yang misterius itu, memerintahkan agar anak-anak mengerjakan tugasnya bersama orang tua.

“Aku masih tidak mengerti,” kata Sophie. Mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pensilnya ke gigi.

“Apa masalahmu, Nak?” Thomas bertanya. Menggeser punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

“Ya, ceritakan saja.” Newt menyandarkan kepala di bahu Thomas, pinggang di bawah lilitan di lengannya.

“Siang tadi aku sudah menjawabnya, _saat besar nanti, apa cita-citamu?_ begitu tugasnya. Aku sudah menjawab seperti yang diminta, tapi ...”

Anak itu mendesah lagi. Menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali. “Tapi Bibi-Guru Brenda tidak menerimanya.”

Newt menaikkan alis. “Memang apa jawabanmu, Sophie?”

Thomas meraih cangkir kopi susu miliknya dan meneguk isinya.

Sophie tertegun sejenak. Sisi wajahnya masih menempel di halaman kertas. Tatapannya melekati kaki kursi tempat kedua orang tuanya duduk berdampingan.

“Aku menuliskan semua yang kuinginkan, Papa,” jawab Sophie. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terangkat dan matanya mengerjap cerah seketika.

“Menjadi petani (seperti Papa),” Semangat memercik di sela ucapannya. “Teknisi listrik (seperti Dad), penjahit baju (seperti Bibi Sonya). Aku juga ingin jadi seniman yang bisa menggambar. Gambarku bagus kan, Pa? Oh, tentu! Jadi penulis dongeng juga cita-citaku yang lain.”

Sophie menghitung dengan kelima jarinya. Itu semua cita-citanya; _keinginannya._ Ketika kemudian raut wajahnya menciut, sepertinya tersadar olehnya bahwa itu terlalu _banyak._

 _Jadi, sepertinya Sophie juga sudah bisa berpikir dan mempertimbangkan sesuatu,_ pikir Newt mengamati. Itu bagus. Hanya dia belum menyadari hal penting; _membuat pilihan atau keputusan._ Masih berlandas pada egonya yang menginginkan itu semua, gigih mempertahankannya. _Khas Thomas sekali._

Sophie menundukkan wajah, kembali mencoretkan sesuatu di kertas. “Tapi kita disuruh menjawab pertanyaan itu lagi, untuk PR, dan harus dikerjakan bersama orang tua.”

Newt terkekeh geli. “Brenda nggak membiarkan kita bersantai sedikitpun ya?”

Mendadak Sophie mendongak. Pensil di telunjuknya terangkat ke atas. “Nah itu dia, Pa! Kupikir Bibi Brenda cuma mau cari perhatian kalian, ugh.”

Sophie mencebikkan bibir. 

Newt masih terkekeh-kekeh.

“Ya. Itu menarik, Sophie,” kata Thomas, mengerutkan dahi. “Membuatmu belajar dengan orang tuamu. Tapi, tujuan itu baik juga kan?”

Sophie terbungkam. Tangannya masih memainkan pensil.

Newt memerhatikan cangkir lemon yang masih penuh. Ia menggeser cangkir itu ke dekat Sophie. “Nah, tidakkah kamu ingin segera menuliskannya, Sophie? Tapi sebelum itu, minumlah ini dulu.”

Sophie tersentak demi mencium wangi lemon kesukaannya. Ia segera meraih cangkir itu dan menghabiskan isinya dalam beberapa tegukan.

“Terima kasih, Pa,” kata Sophie. Kembali meletakkan cangkir. 

Tatapannya kembali fokus ke buku. “Tapi bagaimana ya? Kalau aku jawab yang seperti tadi, bisa-bisa jawabanku dianggap salah lagi. Padahal sudah jujur loh.”

“Tidak ada yang salah dari jawabanmu, Nak.”

“Tapi, Pa-”

“Sekarang, masalahnya begini, Nak.” Thomas memulai. “Tugasmu adalah menentukan _‘apa cita-citamu?’_ Betul bukan?”

Gadis itu mengangguk. “Benar, Dad.”

“Bibi Brenda mungkin tidak benar-benar mengatakan ‘itu salah’ dia hanya ingin kamu mengoreksi jawabanmu bersama kami.” Newt menjelaskan. 

Sophie hanya menelengkan kepala. Tatapannya terarah ke langit-langit. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak begitu terdengar jelas.

“Kamu tahu yang namanya ‘memilih,’ Sophie?” Thomas bertanya. “Seperti saat kamu pergi ke toko baju Bibi Sonya.”

Newt melanjutkan kalimat Thomas. “Di sana ada banyak pilihan baju dan gaun yang kamu sukai. Tapi kamu hanya boleh mengambil beberapa, dan tidak bisa semuanya. Iya kan?”

“Nah, seperti itu.”

Sophie mengerutkan kening. “Jadi seperti itu?”

“Benar, seperti yang Papa-mu contohkan,” jawab Thomas.

Gadis itu mengusap dahinya, masih belum mengerti. “Tapi bukankah itu agak sedikit berbeda? Kalau aku nggak bisa mendapat semua baju itu karena ada orang lain yang juga membutuhkan, bukankah aku bisa melakukan _semua hal_ sekaligus dengan cita-citaku?”

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan suara pelan dan hati-hati, tetapi ada sorot keyakinan di sana.

Thomas dan Newt saling berpandangan, tersenyum.

“Tentu, Sayang. Kamu _mungkin_ bisa melakukan semua hal itu, tapi, pikirkanlah lagi,” kata Newt. “Saat kamu membantu Papa atau Dad mengiris wortel di dapur, kemudian tiba-tiba kamu butuh ke kamar mandi….”

“Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Nak?” Thomas mengulurkan instruksi, ingin agar Sophie berpikir sendiri. “Meninggalkan irisan wortelmu, atau membawa serta pisau dan wortel ke kamar mandi?”

Tak butuh satu detik untuk Sophie mengetahui jawabannya. “Meninggalkan wortelnya untuk menunaikan hajatku.”

Gadis itu tersenyum. Memandang kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Tampak rona merah di pipi bulatnya.

“Sekarang, paham?” Newt menaikkan alis. Tangannya terangkat mengusap kepala Sophie dan mengacak-acak rambutnya perlahan.

Sophie mengangguk ragu-ragu, tetapi segera setelah itu, keyakinan melintas di sepasang matanya.

“Ini namanya _memilih,_ Nak.” Thomas melempar senyum bangga. “Memilih prioritasmu. Suatu saat nanti, kamu akan paham.”

Mata bulat itu mengerjap. “Yah, tapi kurang seru. Aku hanya bisa memanen di ladang sambil memikirkan asyiknya merangkai mesin di dermaga.” Tampak masih tidak terima dia tidak diperkenankan mengambil semua cita-citanya.

“Oh ya? Bukankah itu lebih bagus? Kamu jadi tidak terlalu sibuk,” kata Newt. “Kamu akan kewalahan nanti, menangani semua hal dalam satu waktu itu tidak mudah.”

“Itu dia yang diinginkan Bibi Brenda agar kami mengatakannya padamu.”

“Oke. Jadi bagaimana jawaban yang harus kutulis?”

“Hmm, itu tergantung keputusanmu, Nak. Baik Dad atau Papa tidak melarangmu dengan semua cita-cita itu.”

Sophie mengerjapkan mata. Ekspresi terkejut dan gembira melintas di wajahnya. “Jadi ... maksudnya?”

“Ya, tuliskan saja semua jawaban yang kamu inginkan, Sophie.”

Thomas memandangi Newt heran, tetapi kemudian ia paham saat tersadar oleh sesuatu.

“Benar, Nak. Katakan saja semuanya, sama seperti sebelumnya. Ingin jadi petani, teknisi, penulis, dan seniman, bukan?”

Mata bulat Sophie membelalak oleh rasa kagum. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir mungilnya. “Oh, aku mengerti!”

Newt menyeringai. “Ya. Tidak usah ragu. Ini bukan tentang _salah atau benar_ kok.Bibi Brenda tidak akan meminta mengoreksi jawabanmu pada kami dua kali.”

Esoknya, Sophie berhasil membuat gurunya bungkam; tercenung dan terkesan. Di ruang kerjanya, Brenda menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat menatap lembar jawaban Sophie, tersenyum dengan berbagai perasaan yang menyertainya; heran, kagum, dan bangga.

Itu adalah tiga paragraf pendek yang berisi suara hati seorang anak kecil dengan keinginan masa depannya yang tulus dan murni.

_Kata Papa, tumbuhan di ladangnya mengajarkan keuletan dan kesabaran. Dan kata Dad, mesin-mesin mekaniknya membuka cakrawala berpikir dan melahirkan rasionalitas tak terhingga._

_Aku langsung menyalin_ _kata-kata mereka, meski belum mengerti sepenuhnya, Miss Brenda. Yang aku mengerti hanya, aku ingin terus belajar, agar suatu saat nanti bisa memahami maksud kata-kata orang tuaku. Memahami mengapa aku hanya boleh ‘memilih’ satu dari banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan secara bersama-sama._

_Untuk saat ini, jawabanku masih sama; aku ingin jadi petani yang sabar seperti Papa, jadi teknisi yang cerdas seperti Dad. Tak lupa menjadi seniman dan penulis. Aku akan menggambar dan menciptakan karya tulis yang hebat._

_Dan, terima kasih telah menjadi guru yang hebat untukku, Miss Brenda._


	3. Chapter 3

Sepasang kaki mungil berayun cepat. Langkah-langkah sepatu berderap melintasi ilalang. Rumputan terinjak di bawahnya. Sophie berlarian mengejar anak-anak ayam. Ada tiga ekor yang ingin ditangkapnya. Gadis itu tak dapat menahan diri saat melihat bulu-bulu tipis berwarna kuning pucat yang terlihat sangat lembut dan lucu.

Anak-anak ayam itu melompat-lompat. Tusukan dari cakar-cakar runcing menghapus sisa embun basah yang menempel pada helai rumputan yang lekas terayun-ayun dan bergetar oleh hantaman mereka.

Kaki mungil berlapis sepatu yang ternoda lumpur mengejar dengan segenap usaha. Tangan Sophie terjulur saat dirasanya jarak mereka sudah dekat. Ia hampir saja berhasil menangkap ujung ekor salah satu anak ayam yang tertinggal di belakang teman-temannya, tetapi anak ayam itu lebih gesit, melompat dan lepas dari tangannya.

Anak-anak ayam itu menciap-ciap ketakutan. Tawa Sophie berderai-derai saat melihat mereka semakin cepat berlari menghindarinya. Ia jadi makin bernafsu _mengejar_ mereka. Menyelipkan kedua kakinya yang gesit di sela-sela pagar tangkai bunga yang tumbuh rapat. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan saat ia melompat ke sisi lain, tetapi dengan cepat menyeimbangkan diri dan melebarkan langkah pengejarannya dalam sekejap mata.

Sophie berbelok ke tikungan. Kelopak bunga matahari yang berdiri tegak bagai spiral emas itu terayun-ayun oleh gerakannya yang serampangan dan tergesa-gesa. Dedaunan lebar yang menggantung lemas di tangkai, segera terhempas ketika sepasang tangan kecil itu menyibaknya. Sophie memekik girang saat akhirnya ketiga anak ayam itu menemukan jalan buntu. Terdesak dan terjepit oleh rumpun akar di bawah kepadatan tangkai bunga matahari yang bergoyang-goyang.

Anak-anak ayam itu mengeluarkan bunyi menciap yang semakin nyaring.

Begitu tangannya meraih ke depan, Sophie segera menyambar ekor anak ayam dengan gerakan yang ganas dan tidak sabar. Matanya membulat penuh rasa puas begitu ia berhasil menangkap dua di antaranya. Sementara satu ekor yang lain berhasil melompati tanaman dan berlari keluar.

Sophie memekik girang. Menangkup dua ekor unggas mini itu menggunakan telapak tangan, ke dadanya. Berlaku seolah-olah baru saja menemukan _mainannya_ yang hilang. Ia melompat, melewati celah sempit di antara dua tangkai bunga setinggi kepala. Jejak sepatunya menjadi ceruk-ceruk kecil yang terbentuk di setiap petak tanah gembur padat, dan meleset di sela-sela rumput. Juga dalam wujud dedaunan yang terdorong hingga hampir melepaskan kaitannya pada tangkai.

Sadar akan hasil perbuatannya, Sophie tidak ingin peduli. Mungkin Papa nanti akan sedikit menggerutu melihat ladang bunga kesayangannya agak berantakan dan penyok di sana-sini.

Ini akhir pekan dan ia sudah sangat merindukan bermain dengan hewan. Ia bosan bermain dengan kelinci, dan mengejar anak-anak ayam yang susah ditangkap itu menjadi kegiatan yang sangat mengasyikkan baginya.

Sophie ingat sepotong dua potong cerita milik ladang bunga ini. Ditanam pertama kali oleh Dad sebagai hadiah untuk Papa. _Ya ampun._ Kedua orang tuanya itu tak henti membuatnya takjub oleh kisah-kisah mereka. Entah cerita apa lagi yang masih dirahasiakan darinya.

Itu jelas menunjukkan sesuatu. _Sesuatu_ yang hingga saat ini masih belum Sophie pahami. Diam-diam Sophie tak henti bersyukur setiap memikirkan mereka; _kedua orangtuanya_ yang paling dia sayangi. Menjadi bagian dari mereka adalah keberuntungan baginya.

Sophie masih sibuk, antara memikirkan mereka berdua dan _menimang_ anak ayam yang meringkuk di lengannya. Suara menciap itu sudah mereda. Hanya tersisa bunyi cicitan lemah yang menandakan kepasrahan makhluk kecil itu padanya.

Sophie berbelok ke tikungan, keluar dari pusaran warna kuning sinar bunga matahari, menuju ladang strawberry di petak berikutnya. Ada gubuk tersembunyi yang berdiri di tengah-tengah empat petak ladang yang menjadi tujuannya. Sepertinya Papa dan Dad sedang di sana.

“Papa! Dad!”

Sophie melompat dan berteriak. Potongan kain kusam dengan dua warna berbeda berkelebat di sudut matanya di sela-sela tangkai dan daun.

Kemudian anak itu terkesiap. Langkahnya terhenti. Bibirnya membuka lembut dengan ekspresi polos tertuang di matanya.

Papa dan Dad tampak melompat dengan panik secara bersamaan. Ekspresi seolah malu tertangkap basah. Entah apa yang baru mereka lakukan, tetapi kaos yang dikenakan Papa terlihat berantakan. Kerahnya miring ke bawah. Sementara Dad menggaruk lehernya, dan wajah Papa memerah.

Sophie tak mengerti, tetapi itu sama seperti beberapa kesempatan sebelumnya saat ia mendapati mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia agak khawatir kedatangannya mengganggu, entah untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui.

Tetapi kemudian Papa berseru dengan ekspresinya yang tegas seperti biasa, menunjuk anak ayam di lengannya.

“Kamu? Mengejar-ngejar mereka lagi?”

Tiba-tiba wajah Papa berubah, seperti menyadari sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Papa mengusap dahinya. Berkacak pinggang.

“Ya ampun, nak, berapa kali kubilang? Apa yang habis kamu lakukan di sana?”

Sophie menciut di tempat, meskipun ia yakin Papa tidak benar-benar marah. Papa tahu _sedikit_ kerusakan di ladang bunganya bahkan tanpa melihatnya.

Sebagai jawaban, Sophie melepas anak ayamnya. Unggas mini itu melompat. Sayap kecil mengepak saat cakar runcing mendarat pelan di tanah.

Papa hanya menaikkan alisnya saat melihat anak ayam itu segera berlari terbirit-birit menjauhi tempat mereka.

Detik berikutnya Sophie sudah menghambur ke pelukan Dad dan menggelayut manja di lengannya.

Papa kemudian memberi mereka tugas memetik buah strawberry.

Masing-masing dari mereka berdua dibekali sebuah karung besar.

“Nah, bagaimana kalau kita berlomba, Sophie?” Dad bertanya.

Usapan tangannya terasa ringan di kepala Sophie.

“Asyik! Lomba petik strawberry. Sepertinya bakal menyenangkan.”

“Siapa yang mengumpulkan strawberry paling banyak, dia yang menang.”

Papa mengerutkan dahi, memutar bola matanya dengan tatapan bosan.

“Hentikan, Tommy. Ini bukan waktunya bermain. Aku masih punya tugas untuk kalian. Selanjutnya memetik apel.”

Dad terkekeh. “Ayolah, Newt. Kau yang mengatur itu. Satu jam dari sekarang, kita lomba memetik strawberry. Jam berikutnya, kita lanjut memetik apel.”

Papa menarik napas, tak punya pilihan untuk menolak. “Baik. Ayo, Sophie, Tommy. Lakukan segera dan jangan buang-buang waktu.”

*

Ladang luas di situ terbagi menjadi empat petak. Selain ladang bunga matahari yang sudah tumbuh paling lama, juga ada kebun buah strawberry yang menghampar dengan titik-titik merah cerah yang menggiurkan mata. Kemudian ada pohon-pohon apel yang dipagari kayu. Petak kebun terakhir sebagai pelengkap, menanam hampir semua jenis tumbuhan jeruk dan lemon.

Ketika menit berikutnya Sophie menyelinap keluar bersama Dad, menyongsong bayang-bayang sinar matahari, mereka berceloteh riang dan tertawa-tawa.

Sophie tertatih-tatih menyeret karung. Ini agak tidak adil. Ia menggerutu melihat hanya sejumlah kecil buah strawberry yang berhasil memenuhi isi karungnya, sementara milik Papa sudah tampak berat dan nyaris menggelembung di bagian bawah.

Dad tertawa dan tak henti menantang serta menggodanya.

Sophie tak mau kalah. Tangannya terus menggapai-gapai; menyelinap di celah daun dan reranting. Yang membuatnya butuh waktu lama adalah, ia tak bisa menyingkirkan keinginan kuat untuk mengagumi keindahan buah-buahan itu. Rasanya menyenangkan saat mengusap strawberry yang masih melekat di tangkai, memikirkan warnanya yang cantik dan mungkin rasanya yang lezat (meskipun rasa aslinya masam, tetapi itu akan menjadi manis saat diolah menjadi selai dan semakin nikmat jika dimakan bersama roti). Aroma klorofil dan glukosa yang khas menusuk indera penciumannya. Tangannya segera melemparkan buah-buahan itu mengisi penuh karungnya.

Sophie menoleh panik saat menyadari Dad sudah menyeret karung miliknya yang menggelembung di sisi bawah, lewat sejengkal dari tempatnya semula. Warna merah sudah berkurang dan menghilang dari tangkai tumbuhan di sisi sana.

“Ayo, Nak. Lanjutkan. Tunjukkan kemampuanmu.” Dad menyeringai.

“Tunggu aku, Dad! Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu.”

Sophie melompat ke depan, menyeret karungnya dan memetik sebanyak mungkin buah strawberry yang sanggup dijangkau tangan.

Kegiatan mereka berlangsung hingga sekitar satu jam, saat titik-titik merah di ladang itu perlahan lenyap, digantikan hela-helai daun yang bergulir sedih akibat ditinggal _buahnya_ yang cantik.

*

Di depan gubuk itu Newt menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran saat menatap mereka berdua.

“Puas dengan perlombaanmu, Tommy?”

Thomas nyengir sebagai respon. Karung miliknya benar-benar penuh, hingga tak bisa ditutup atau diikat. Karung itu disandarkan di sisi penyangga kayu. Semut-semut berbaris di salah satu sisi, membentuk jalan menutupi lantai batu.

Newt segera berlari ke arah Sophie yang tertatih-tatih, membantu anak itu mengangkat karung.

“Senang dengan pekerjaanmu, Sophie?”

Sebagai jawaban, Sophie bergumam kegirangan. Ia menunjuk karung miliknya yang masih menyisakan celah cukup lebar di bagian atas. Warna merah menyembul dengan biji-biji kecoklatan yang yang menyebar di setiap titik permukaan buah.

“Itu tadi sangat menyenangkan, Papa.”

Sophie mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Matanya mengerjap oleh rasa semangat. “Apakah nanti kita akan pesta kue selai lagi?” 

“Tentu, Sayang. Sebagian akan kita bawa untuk membuat selai. Satu kilo mungkin sudah cukup banyak.”

Karena sisanya akan ditangani oleh tim pengolah lahan, dan dibawa ke pasar, seperti kebiasaan mereka.

Sophie membayangkan ukuran satu kilogram strawberry dalam benaknya. Ia pernah mempelajari ukuran berat di sekolah. Tak sabar ingin segera melahapnya dalam bentuk selai yang lembut dan nikmat.

*

Satu jam selanjutnya mereka berpindah di kebun apel, _berlomba_ seperti tadi. Kali ini Sophie dibantu Papa. Thomas banyak menggerutu mengenai betapa tidak adil ini baginya.

“Bukankah dalam perlombaan yang tadi juga tidak adil untuk Sophie, Tommy?” Papa menggoda balik. 

Sophie tak dapat menahan rasa bangga karena Papa berdiri di pihaknya.

Dan akhir perlombaan itu bisa ditebak. Newt menetapkan imbang. Meskipun Thomas berhasil mengumpulkan lebih banyak strawberry di lomba pertama, tetapi Sophie _mengalahkannya_ di lomba kedua.

*

Waktu makan siang tiba satu jam kemudian. Tikar digelar di bawah kanopi pohon apel di dekat rumpun tumbuhan strawberry. Tanah padat menampung dedaunan yang rontok dari ranting yang buah-buahnya hilang akibat dipetik sebelumnya. Setiap dahan tanaman itu tampak keropos dan sebagian gundul di sana-sini. Seolah kehilangan bagian dari daun dan buah yang selama ini tumbuh di bawah naungannya.

Papa belum selesai bicara soal Paman Minho yang akan datang bergabung saat yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tikungan. Dedaunan rontok bergemerisik saat Paman Minho melintas untuk bergabung dengan mereka di atas tikar. Tangannya penuh membawa sebuah keranjang dan sekantong kain belacu besar.

"Hai, Sophie. Apa kabar?" Paman Minho merentangkan tangan setelah menyerahkan keranjang dan kantong belacu itu pada orangtuanya.

Sophie bangkit dari sandarannya di pangkuan Dad, melompat rendah dan menerjang ke pelukan Paman Minho.

"Kabar baik, Paman! Kami bersenang-senang memetik strawberry dan apel!"

"Strawberry dan apel? Wow! Pasti sangat enak rasanya. Mana yang untuk paman?"

Paman Minho tertawa seraya mengangkat Sophie dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya ke atas.

Sophie tergelak gembira. Sebelum kemudian Paman Minho membawanya duduk di pangkuannya.

Ternyata keranjang dan kantung belacu itu berisi kotak-kotak dan rantang penuh makanan. Ada kentang tumbuk, sandwich telur, sup makarel dan ayam goreng. Aroma kaldu dan rempah-rempah menguar, membaur dengan aroma tanah basah dan klorofil tajam. Itu masakan Frypan, dengan sentuhan khasnya yang membuat air liur menetes.

Sophie makan di pangkuan Paman Minho, yang juga sangat senang dengan betapa lengketnya dia padanya.

Apa saja tentang kedua orang tuanya dan teman-teman mereka selalu membuatnya kagum dan bangga, terlebih bila itu Paman Minho.

Sophie selalu senang setiap melihat Paman Minho di sekitar kedua orang tuanya. Ia menebak mereka bertiga terikat hubungan yang sangat kuat; suatu ikatan keakraban dan persahabatan yang tak akan putus oleh apapun.

Sepanjang makan siang diisi obrolan ringan Paman Minho bersama Dad dan Papa. Mereka bertukar cerita dan canda tawa.

Kadang-kadang Sophie menyela dengan satu dua celotehannya, tetapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk diam; mengelana dalam imajinasinya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah percakapan orang dewasa yang tidak dia mengerti.

Paman Minho membuatnya tertawa sekali-kali. Sesuatu dalam cara Paman Minho mengambil hatinya itu melahirkan kehangatan. Yang kemudian membuat Sophie mengikat janji; Paman Minho ada dalam daftar ketiga orang yang paling dia sayangi setelah Dad dan Papa.

Paman Minho berpamitan satu jam kemudian. Karena itu adalah hari libur jadi semua orang bisa bersantai. Mereka baru meninggalkan ladang saat matahari sudah tergelincir ke arah barat. Bayang-bayang cahaya emas menyepuh kelopak bunga matahari yang terayun-ayun dengan tenang.

Sebelum pulang, Sophie memastikan hewan-hewan (ayam dan kelinci)nya sudah kembali ke balik pagar dalam kandang peternakan tempat mereka dipelihara oleh perawatnya.

Ia berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya yang menunggu di ujung jalan. Saat mereka mengulurkan tangan, Sophie menyambutnya dengan mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka di kedua sisi. 

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan Sophie sebagai penghubung di tengah-tengah.

Sophie dapat merasakan kebahagiaan tumbuh mengikuti jejak langkahnya. Ia sangat gembira telah menghabiskan seharian penuh bermain dengan hewan-hewan lucu, membantu Papa memetik buah, dan piknik makan siang yang lezat.

Sophie membayangkan representasi kebahagiaannya menjadi benih yang berjatuhan di belakang jejak langkahnya. Ini adalah salah satu hari, momen, dan kesempatan terbaik milik mereka bertiga. Benih-benih kebahagiaannya akan tumbuh sebagai tunas; cerita-cerita kegembiraan lain yang memenuhi tanah pekarangan mereka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sebagai info, ada omake spesial dari chapter sebelumnya, silakan baca [di sini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478832)

Sebagai persiapan pesta ulang tahun Sophie, Newt dan Thomas sepakat untuk menyiapkan semua hidangan kue bersama.

Di dalam rak yang menempel di salah satu dinding, ada lima toples selai yang masih utuh. Selai-selai itu berasal dari strawberry yang mereka petik kemarin. Diolah bersama-sama menjadi selai manis yang sangat nikmat.

Di atas meja, baskom berisi adonan tepung dan gula mengental oleh campuran telur. Adonan putih kental itu berputar-putar oleh gilingan sendok pengaduk di tangan Thomas. Secara terpisah berjajar mug berisi bubuk cokelat, mangkuk telur, rantang susu, sebungkus mentega, irisan keju dan toples selai. Ada sejumput tepung lembut yang tumpah dan tersebar secara acak membentuk noda putih di permukaan meja.

Sementara di sisi lain meja, Sophie tampak cekatan dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Melapisi biskuit lemon yang setengah mengeras dengan selai strawberry. Masing-masing biskuit yang sudah diolesi selai itu tertata di atas loyang aluminium pipih yang akan dimasukkan dalam pemanggang.

Newt membuka lempengan besi yang menjadi ‘pintu’ bagi pemanggang besi panas di atas kompor. Menarik loyang berisi kue muffin. Seiring berembusnya uap panas mendesak keluar dari dalam pemanggang, wangi adonan manis menguar di penjuru dapur. 

Sophie menjulurkan kepala. Atensinya tersita ketika ia memandangi loyang yang berpindah dari tangan Newt itu dengan tatapan ingin ingin tahu. Loyang pipih panas itu kemudian diletakkan terpisah di atas meja kayu di sisi lain kompor. Chip strawberry yang melapisi muffin dalam bentuk potongan dadu kecil berkilauan hangat. Berbagai paduan aroma manis membaur dengan wangi segar strawberry dan lemon, juga aroma lunak mentega dan susu. Aroma-aroma itu membentuk perasaan menyenangkan yang sangat kuat di sekitar mereka.

“Wah! Wanginya enak sekali.” Sophie membuat suara menghirup dari hidungnya.

Newt mengulum senyum senang.

“Sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipinya, Sophie?”

Anak itu bersenandung dan menyeringai lebar sebagai jawaban.

“Berikutnya giliran kita memanggang biskuit itu.” Newt meraih loyang yang masih dingin dari ujung meja. Yang berisi cetakan bulat pipih dilapisi selai merah lunak.

Sophie mengerjapkan mata dengan kilatan antusias melihat hasil kreasinya akan mendapat gilirannya masuk pemanggang.

Anak itu mendorong loyang kue lemonnya ke sisi lain meja lebih dekat ke jangkauan tangan Newt. Tatapan harap-harap cemas, ingin tahu reaksi ayahnya. Apakah ada yang salah dari bentuk cetakan itu, atau apakah olesan selainya masih belepotan dan tidak beraturan di mata papa-nya.

Ketika kemudian, Newt mengangkat pandangan dan bertemu mata dengannya, mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum, Sophie menghembuskan napas lega.

“Bagus, Nak. Lanjutkan,” katanya.

Sophie cepat belajar, termasuk dalam hal memasak, jadi Newt tak pernah melarang-larang anak itu dari membantunya di dapur setiap ada kesempatan. 

Setelah Newt menutup pintu kaca pemanggang dan melepas kaus tangan, ia beralih mengamati Thomas, yang masih sibuk dengan alat pengaduknya. Wajah Thomas tenggelam dalam kernyitan aneh saat dia mengerahkan segenap upaya untuk memaksimalkan setiap putaran kocokan dalam baskom adonan.

Merasa diawasi, Thomas mendengkus rendah. Tatapannya fokus ke bawah saat berkata, “Ugh, ini sungguh melelahkan. Tanganku sudah _pegal_ sekali.”

Newt merapihkan baskom dan membuang bungkusan sampah yang terserak di meja. "Mendapat ide baru lagi, Tommy?"

“Akan kubuatkan mesin pengocok nanti, Newt,” kata Thomas lagi. “Untuk kaugunakan supaya adonannya lebih mudah diaduk.” 

Newt menaikkan alis, terkekeh geli. “Boleh saja. Asal kau mengerti betul dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku hanya akan menerima bila _mesin_ buatanmu nanti bersahabat dengan tanganku.”

“Oh, itu sudah pasti. Jangan meragukanku.” Thomas bersungguh-sungguh.

“Itu pasti akan menjadi karya Dad yang paling hebat berikutnya.” Sophie berkomentar.

“Thanks, Nak.” Thomas menjawab.

“Papa! Lihat, toples selai ini sudah habis."

Anak itu mengorek-ngorek toples di tangan. Partikel lunak berwarna merah cerah tersisa seperti lapisan kerak, menyebar dalam endapan titik-titik kecil dalam botol kaca.

Pandangan Newt jatuh menyapu dua loyang biskuit lemon yang masih tersisa, menunggu giliran dipanggang.

“Ya, Nak. Tolong pindahkan itu ke sini.”

Mereka berdua kemudian memindahkan loyang kue lemon terakhir itu ke sudut meja lain di samping kue muffin.

Sementara Newt sibuk menyiapkan loyang bersih untuk mempermudah Thomas menuangkan adonannya nanti. Sophie tampak tertarik menjelajah meja di mana kue muffin berwarna cokelat emas bertabur bintik-bintik merah gelap chip strawberry yang sudah matang itu terdampar manis di sana. Ia mengendus-endus aroma di sekitar kue-kue itu, membayangkan kelezatan rasanya.

Ketika sudah puas, Sophie mengambil kursi lalu duduk mengamati mereka berdua. Adonan yang akan dipanggang terakhir adalah kue tart. Dengan sentuhan strawberry atau lemon. Ada tiga jenis kue hari ini: muffin, biskuit, dan tart. Sementara Newt masih mempertimbangkan akan menambahkan pai nanti.

Newt tak henti-hentinya mengamati rona puas dan kegembiraan di wajah Sophie. Besok hari ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh, dan anak itu sangat antusias melakukan semua kegiatan. Tak ingin tertinggal melibatkan diri dalam semua persiapan pesta.

Pesta akan digelar besok. Perayaan kecil untuk berbagi kebahagiaan dengan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Semalam anak itu sudah berceloteh kesana kemari, membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya dalam pesta nanti.

“Senang dengan persiapan pestamu, Sophie?” Thomas bertanya.

Selesai dengan adonan tepungnya. Newt mengambil giliran menuang adonan itu dalam loyang yang sudah diolesi mentega.

“Pasti, Dad. Aku senang sekali.” 

Sophie tak berusaha menyembunyikan nada gembira dalam jawabannya. Anak itu tersenyum lebar. Bahunya berguncang ke depan saat ia mengayun-ayunkan tungkai kaki maju mundur di bawah kursi.

Untuk yang kesekian puluh kali di hari itu, anak itu berujar, “Aku tak sabar bertemu teman-teman di pesta ulang tahun besok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya juga mengumpulkan mood board yang mencakup keseluruhan cerita dalam universe ini, silakan lihat [di sini](https://id.pinterest.com/cineraria101/every-stars-universe/)


	5. Chapter 5

Pesta ulang tahun Sophie hari itu sangat meriah. Kegembiraan tumpah di setiap wajah para tamu undangan. Itu pesta yang spesial, sebab usia sepuluh tahun adalah usia peralihan dari masa kanak-kanak memasuki pra-remaja.

Pesta diadakan di taman depan rumah. Ada dekorasi berupa bendera segitiga yang diikat pada tali, menyusun rangkaian panjang yang dipasang melintang di atas meja putih besar. Masing-masing bendera memuat tulisan sebuah huruf yang kesemuanya terbaca menjadi; _Happy Birthday, Sophie!_

Tema yang diusung mengambil warna pink dan biru pastel-favorit Sophie. Ada juga balon yang diikatkan di sudut pagar kayu putih. Sementara para tamu undangan bisa menikmati hidangan sambil menatap hamparan langit biru dan pantai pirus putih.

Acara dibuka dengan kegiatan permainan kelompok. Semua anak sangat antusias saat tiba giliran memecahkan _piñata_ (unicorn putih yang tersusun dari rumbai-rumbai kertas krep). Setiap anak bergantian dalam barisan, maju ke depan dengan mata tertutup dan tongkat di tangannya. Masing-masing anak berkesempatan mengayunkan satu pukulan pada _piñata_ yang tergantung itu dan berusaha memecahkannya.

Dua belas kali pukulan pertama dan belum ada yang berhasil. Barulah pada pukulan ketiga belas, Lily, yang merupakan sahabat dekat Sophie, berhasil membuat _unicorn_ kertas putih itu pecah hingga permen-permen di dalamnya berhamburan keluar.

Semua anak langsung berebut permen yang tumpah sebelum sempat jatuh menyentuh tanah. Suara gaduh kanak-kanak terdengar menghibur. Beberapa anak yang masih mengenakan penutup mata pun tak ingin ketinggalan menyambar permen-permen itu dan memasukkannya dalam kantong.

Orang-orang dewasa yang tengah menonton dari tempat mereka di kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi meja, turut tertawa-tawa.

Lima menit kemudian semua anak duduk tenang di kursi masing-masing, mengelilingi kue di atas meja bundar putih di tengah-tengah taman. Mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun sebelum giliran acara potong kue dan tiup lilin.

Sophie dibuat terperangah melihat kue ulang tahunnya yang … tampak artistik dan luar biasa. Ia belum pernah melihat kue semacam itu sebelumnya.

Anak itu mengenakan topi kerucut, tersenyum lebar dan bersiap meniup lilin.

Kue itu sebetulnya adalah kue tart yang mereka masak bersama kemarin. Dibentuk menjadi angka sepuluh besar, dengan _whipped cream_ berhiaskan bunga-bunga pink dan biru pastel. Ada topping irisan strawberry, serta tulisan nama Sophie di bawah lilin.

Sophie baru tahu kemudian, alasan mengapa kemarin dia dibuat _menunggu lama_ karena Newt dan Thomas sengaja mendekorasi kue tengah malam saat dia sudah terlelap tidur, lalu kue itu disembunyikan di kamar.

Newt tak luput mengamati raut wajah Sophie dan rona kebahagiaan di mata kanak-kanaknya. Saat Sophie akhirnya meniup lilin, Newt bertanya-tanya kiranya permohonan seperti apa yang diucap anak itu sesaat sebelumnya. Ia berharap hari-hari yang dia lalui bersama mereka meninggalkan kesan berarti bagi kehidupannya.

Newt dibuat tertegun sesaat, ketika pandangannya mengunci mata putrinya. Anak itu mengarahkan tatapan pada kedua orang tuanya di seberang meja persis di hadapannya. Newt dibuat terkesima saat ucapan _terima kasih_ tulus dengan suara kanak-kanak itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Newt dan Thomas memahami perasaan anak itu sepenuhnya, dari senyum lebar yang terus terpasang tanpa henti. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Newt dan Thomas beringsut bangkit dan bergabung ke sisi Sophie, memeluknya penuh kasih.

Acara ditutup setelah semua tamu undangan menyantap kue dan manisan yang tersaji. Beberapa teman-teman Sophie baru pulang saat sore menjelang. Dan Sophie baru membuka kado-kadonya setelah meja pesta dibersihkan.

Newt dan Thomas menyertai Sophie saat membongkar kado-kadonya. Isi hadiahnya beragam, tetapi semuanya sangat berarti. Kelak benda-benda itu terpajang dengan awet dalam lemari koleksi Sophie hingga sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Hadiah dari teman-teman Sophie sendiri ada yang berupa jepit rambut, pita-pita, sisir dan bandana bunga atau telinga kelinci, ada juga perhiasan kalung dan gelang yang terbuat dari kulit kerang dan bintang laut.

Kemudian, ketika Sophie membuka hadiah-hadiah dari _uncle_ dan _aunty_ (sahabat-sahabat Dad dan Papa) ia segera memeluk semuanya erat-erat. Ada sepasang manekin kayu dicat pakaian adat Korea dari Paman Minho, miniatur rumah mini dari Paman Gally, sebuah buku notes mini dengan ukiran nama Sophie di sampulnya (pemberian Bibi Brenda), boneka kelinci paskah dari Paman Aris, sweater hangat warna biru pastel dari Bibi Harriet, dan … yang paling difavoritkan olehnya adalah sehelai gaun berkerah dasi-pita cantik dari Bibi Sonya.

Mata Sophie berkaca-kaca bahagia.

Newt dan Thomas memastikan anak itu membuka kado milik mereka juga.

Dengan tangan gemetar (karena tidak tahan dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah) anak itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti peti bulat logam seukuran telapak tangan dari dalam bungkusan. Setiap bagian sisi logam itu berulir dengan ukiran simbol zodiak.

Sophie mengerjapkan mata, mengarah pada kedua orang tuanya; _ini dari siapa?_ Dan ia segera paham ketika Thomas menyeringai puas.

Ketika dibuka, komponen logam kecil menyembul di bawah permukaan _box._ Di bagian tutupnya ada ukiran logam disepuh cat emas. Apa yang tampak sebagai lekukan bintang menyebar di permukaannya.

Sophie menatap dengan takjub. Ini adalah sebuah kotak musik, dengan tema konstelasi bintang!

“Nah, Sophie. Coba putar tuasnya,” kata Thomas.

Tangan Sophie bergerak memutar tuas yang menyembul dari dalam sisi kotak. Segera setelah itu, suara musik mengalun dalam melodi lembut.

“Ini indah sekali, Dad!” Senyuman lebar menghias wajahnya.

“Benar, Dear. Dad membuatkannya untukmu.”

“Nah, Sophie. Mungkin kamu ingin tahu,” kata Newt seraya menunjuk meja lain di sudut ruangan. “Dad membuatnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi loh.”

Thomas menyeringai sebagai respon.

“Jadi, itulah kenapa Dad selalu menutupi meja itu dan melarangku mendekatinya?”

Thomas menjawab dengan menaikkan alis, mengendikkan bahu dan menyeringai.

Sophie terkekeh, “Aku suka ini! Terima kasih, Dad.” Anak itu tak dapat menahan perasaannya.

“Sama-sama, Nak. Nah, sekarang waktunya membuka hadiah Papa.”

Sophie meletakkan music box-nya di meja dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ada suara gunting menyobek kertas, lalu dari dalam dus karton itu, tangan kecil Sophie menarik sesuatu yang kemudian tampak seperti topi.

“Ini!” pekiknya girang.

Itu adalah topi cloche rajut dengan pita dan pom-pom mawar di tepiannya. Berwarna merah hati.

Sophie memasangkan topi itu di kepalanya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menghambur memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan menjalin lengan mereka di tengah-tengah.

“Ini semua luar biasa, Dad, Papa. Sophie sangat senang dan bahagia,” kata anak itu seraya menitikkan air mata, yang segera diusap dengan jari telunjuknya.

“Apakah topi ini juga buatan Papa sendiri?

Newt menepuk lembut kepalanya di tempat pom-pom mawar itu terpasang. Ia tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk.

“Sama seperti Dad," Thomas menjelaskan. "Bedanya Papa bebas menyembunyikan kegiatannya di kamar, jadi kamu benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan mengintipnya.”

Thomas terkikik, mengusap punggung Sophie lembut.

“Semua ini terlalu banyak.”

“Kamu tidak senang?”

Sophie menggeleng panik.”Eh, bukan begitu! Maksudku, ya. Aku sangat senang, Pa.”

Anak itu menunjuk meja penuh barang-barang dengan bungkusan kertas yang sudah sobek terserak di sekitarnya.

“Ini semua hadiah yang berharga.”

“Tentu, kamu pantas mendapatkannya, Nak.” Newt menukas.

Karena yang lebih penting, bukan pada rupa materinya, melainkan pada nilai dan penghargaan yang dibawa oleh hadiah-hadiah itu ke hadapannya.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Dear. Kamu adalah bintang kecil kita yang luar biasa.” Thomas menarik Sophie ke pelukannya dan menekan ciuman singkat di kepalanya.

Sophie menggumamkan suara-suara senang dan mengangguk.

“Aku sangat-sangat menyayangi kalian, Dad, Papa.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jika ada seorang putri raja yang hidupnya paling bahagia di dunia, Sophie merasa itu adalah dirinya.

Hidup bersama kedua orangtua terbaik, yang selalu mengajarkan bahwa dirinya cantik, cerdas, berharga, dan layak dicintai. Ia sangat bersyukur dibesarkan oleh mereka berdua.

Dad dan Papa selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah anugerah (cinta) mereka; dia adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan surga pada mereka. Tetapi diam-diam Sophie lebih merasakan yang sebaliknya; mereka berdualah malaikatnya; yang telah menyelamatkan Sophie dan mencurahkan semua kebaikan hidup padanya.

Sophie sangat menyayangi mereka dan mengaguminya. Tidak hanya sebagai orang tua, tetapi juga sebagai panutannya yang termulia.

Ia selalu menyukai cara Papa mengasuhnya, setiap pagi saat Papa membangunkan dengan tepukan lembut di kepala atau bahu, mengatakan bahwa ia mesti segera mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah. Ia menyukai masakan Papa yang enak. Ia senang setiap melihat Papa dalam keadaan pakaiannya kotor dan basah oleh keringat akibat bercocok tanam. Ia menyukai senyum yang merekah di wajah Papa saat menemukan dirinya berdiri menunggu di depan gudang sayuran sebelum mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Dulu saat masih kecil, Sophie selalu digendong setiap Papa membawanya ke ladang. Di sana, Sophie akan berdiam menunggu, bermain-main dengan ayam di sekitar gudang, atau berjalan-jalan mencari serangga di alang-alang, tak jauh dari lokasi ladang tempat Papa membajak sawah.

Sekarang, Sophie sudah bersekolah. Ia sudah terlalu besar untuk digendong. Jadi, ia hanya berjalan bersisian dan menggandeng tangan Papa dengan gembira.

Terkadang, Sophie agak ingin mengulang momen-momen lama yang hanya terjadi ketika ia masih kecil dan belum sebesar sekarang. Mengapa orang harus tumbuh dewasa? Mengapa ia tidak bisa menjadi anak kecil saja sehingga Papa bisa terus menggendongnya?

Terkadang, Sophie rindu kedekatannya dengan Papa. Bila dulu Papa mengisahkan dongeng pengantar tidur dengan cara naik ranjangnya dan memeluk selimutnya. Sekarang, Papa hanya akan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. Mengusap kepalanya lembut sambil mendongeng. Terkadang saat Papa terlihat lelah, ia hanya akan mengawasinya dari ambang pintu seraya tersenyum; meminta Sophie segera memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi.

Bicara tentang Papa, tidak akan lengkap bila tidak membicarakan Dad juga.

Dad sering sekali menggantikan tugas-tugas yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Papa. Sophie bisa merasakan ketulusan Dad terhadapnya.

Dad adalah orang yang kuat dan tangguh.

Sophie selalu senang saat Dad menyisir rambutnya dan mendandaninya sehabis mandi sementara ia duduk dipangkuannya.

Ia senang memerhatikan Dad ketika makan, kemudian menirunya. Dad pernah bilang hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan sebelum mati adalah memakan masakan Papa. Sophie agak bingung memahami maksudnya━Sophie sedih memikirkan Dad akan mati. Tetapi kemudian Papa menghiburnya bahwa itu hanya lelucon bodoh Dad yang lain. _Tak usah didengarkan,_ katanya.

Pernah suatu kali, Sophie bermain di ‘kantor’ Dad dan melihatnya bekerja. Itu saat Papa ingin agar sesekali Dad yang membawanya━bergantian antara ladang dan dermaga listrik.

Itu adalah tempat yang sangat menakjubkan. Sophie kagum melihat mesin dinamo raksasa di ujung teluk, berdiri menghadang ombak dari laut. Mesin-mesin itu dihantam oleh debit air dalam jumlah besar yang kemudian menggerakkannya dengan sangat cepat. Dad bilang ini adalah pusat penyaluran listrik ke seluruh desa. Sophie jadi belajar hal baru. Karena sebab listrik lah rumah-rumah mereka bersinar oleh cahaya; lampu di kamarnya menyala, mengusir gelap yang dibawa oleh langit malam.

Cerita tentang kehebatan kedua orangtuanya, selalu menjadi favoritnya. Ia sering mendengar kisahnya dari teman-teman mereka berdua.

Sophie tahu Dad dan Papa memiliki tempat kehormatan khusus di hati masyarakat, terutama teman-teman mereka; dengan tingkat kepercayaan paling tinggi yang tidak ada selain mereka berdua memperoleh hal seperti itu.

Mungkin itu berkaitan dengan Dad yang disebut sebagai _pahlawan_ dan _penyelamat._ Dad adalah orang yang pemberani. Dia pernah mengalahkan monster. Memimpin semua orang melawan kejahatan. Dialah yang menyelamatkan semua dan membawa mereka mencapai tempat ini. Sementara Papa adalah sosok brilian yang selalu menyemangati Dad, mendukung perjuangannya, mengikuti dan menemani dengan sangat setia dari awal hingga akhir.

Meskipun Paman Minho bilang bahwa Dad pernah hampir kehilangan Papa, dan mereka berdua nyaris terpisah. Sophie tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila ia tidak bertemu keduanya; Dad dan Papa di sini.

Sophie tidak terlalu ingat kenangan masa kecilnya sebelum naik kapal. Samar-samar ia hanya mengingat sesosok wajah jelek menjijikkan. Pukulan di tangan dan kaki. Rasa sakit dan memar-memar. Tangis air mata. Dan beragam penyiksaan yang tidak ingin dia ingat. Itu semua adalah fase yang paling dibenci. Memori itu seharusnya sudah tercecer dari kapal dan jatuh tenggelam ke dasar lautan.

Sophie tak ingin Dad dan Papa mengetahui itu━ia berjanji tidak akan pernah menceritakannya pada mereka.

Sebab Sophie tak dapat membalas semua yang mereka berikan padanya; seluruh kebaikan mereka. Ia tak ingin membuat Dad atau Papa khawatir dengan cerita-cerita masa kecilnya (yang menyakitkan itu).

Sebab cinta mereka sudah menghapus semua kesedihan itu darinya.

Jadi, Sophie lebih tertarik memerhatikan hal lain. Satu pertanyaan yang bergumul di benaknya setiap melihat kedua ayahnya.

_Dari manakah asalnya cinta?_

Mungkin, cinta yang Sophie terima dari mereka, berasal dari sini.

Terkadang saat melihat mereka berdua saling menatap dan tersenyum, Sophie bisa melihat percikan indah di sana. Percikan itu menjalar dalam dirinya menjadi sebentuk kehangatan yang lain━yang masih belum dia pahami hingga saat ini.

Mungkin jawabannya ada pada buku-buku yang kerap Sophie baca dari perpustakaan desa.

Buku-buku dongeng dan legenda cinta dari berbagai tempat dengan berbagai bentuk━yang membuka perspektif dunia baru bagi Sophie.

Akan tetapi, saat membandingkan cerita-cerita dongeng itu dengan kisah-kisah petualangan Dad dengan Papa, ternyata mereka semua bukan apa-apa; masih lebih indah dan lebih hebat cerita kedua orang tuanya.

Jadi kemudian, Sophie memberanikan diri bertanya.

Pertama ia bertanya pada Papa dulu.

“Papa, apa itu cinta?”

Papa tertegun. Matanya membelalak kaget (seolah tak menyangka pertanyaan itu terlontar darinya), tetapi kemudian ada senyum kecil melengkung di bibirnya.

“Itu pertanyaan yang besar, Sophie Sayang. Tapi, baiklah. Papa akan menjawabnya sesuai pandangan pribadi. Cinta adalah menemukan seseorang yang mengubahmu."

Papa memotong kalimat, memastikan Sophie memahami makna setiap kata.

"Cinta itu menyelamatkan hidupmu. Dan membuka duniamu dengan cara yang belum pernah kamu pikirkan. Tapi, Sophie, kamu tak perlu mencarinya. Cinta itu sendiri yang akan datang padamu.”

“Apakah itu seperti sesuatu yang kalian berdua miliki?”

Pertanyaan kedua, dan reaksi Papa sedikit tidak terduga.

Papa tampak lebih tercengang dari sebelumnya. Tetapi senyuman hangat dan lembut masih terpatri di wajahnya. Sophie yakin ia melihat sedikit rona merah di sana. Itu lucu dan agak langka.

Papa menarik tangan Sophie, meremas jemarinya lembut. Kemudian meraih bahunya dan membawa kepalanya ke dada. Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan. Aroma tubuh Papa selalu wangi. Sophie selalu menyukai ini.

“Ya. Seperti aku dan Tommy.” Papa berbisik gugup. Tetapi kemudian kalimat selanjutnya terdengar mantap.

“Dad adalah cinta yang datang untuk Papa. Saat pertama kali melihat Dad tibadi suatu tempat dulu, aku heran melihat kegigihan tekadnya. Ada sesuatu darinya, yang menarikku mendekat padanya, dan membuatku bertekad untuk terus mengikutinya (menjadi pendamping dan teman setia). Bila aku dapat kesempatan untuk mengulangi hal itu, maka aku pasti akan melakukannya lagi.”

“Dad sangat beruntung memiliki orang sepertimu di sisinya, Pa.”

Kalimatnya spontan, tetapi Sophie bisa merasakan pengaruhnya. Melalui cara Papa menelusurkan jari-jari di sela rambutnya, menyisir dengan pelan.

“Terima kasih, Dear. Tapi, kamu adalah keberuntungan kami yang terbesar.”

Ketika kemudian, Sophie bertanya pada Dad dan jawabannya tidak jauh berbeda, ia bertanya-tanya apakah di dunia ini, ada orang lain yang saling memandang seperti Dad dan Papa, atau itu hanya anugerah spesial milik mereka berdua?

Ketika ditanya, Dad mengusap bahu Sophie dan menatapnya penuh kasih.

“Sebetulnya Dad-mu agak kurang bisa menjabarkan sesuatu semacam ini."

Tampak keraguan sekilas di mata hangat itu, tetapi kemudian berubah menjadi kilatan penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi baiklah … Mungkin, cinta adalah menemukan orang yang akan menegur kesalahanmu, Nak. Karena dia peduli padamu. Dia akan membimbing setiap langkahmu, menyemangatimu saat patah harapan, dan yang paling penting, dia tidak pernah menyerah terhadapmu.”

Sophie mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Dari semua penjelasan Dad dan Papa, beberapa hal sudah dia pahami dan sebagian lainnya masih perlu dicerna ulang.

“Itu seperti yang kalian berdua miliki ya?”

Pertanyaan yang sama dengan efek yang mirip. Membuat Dad terpana pada mulanya. Tetapi kemudian, Dad tersenyum bangga.

“Ya. Seperti aku dan Newt,” katanya.

Dan Sophie tidak heran melihat bagaimana jawaban mereka bisa bersinkronisasi.

“Pertama bertemu Papa dulu, dia tampak seperti orang yang berada di atasku; dengan semua pengetahuan dan pengalamannya, ia membimbingku. Aku tahu dia percaya padaku, dan aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengecewakannya. Dia membuatku ingin mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melindungi dan menjaganya.”

“Terima kasih, Dad. Aku sangat mencintai kalian.”

“Terima kasih, Dear. Kami juga mencintaimu. Satu hal yang harus diingat. Kamu harus lebih dahulu mencintai dirimu. Cintailah dirimu, kamu akan bisa mencintai orang lain dengan sama besarnya.”

“Itu kisah cinta yang indah.”

“Nah, dan yang lebih indah adalah, kehadiranmu di sini yang melengkapi cinta kami.”

Jadi, ketika sore itu sepulang sekolah, Sophie menemukan Dad dan Papa di kursi ruang tamu. Duduk seraya saling mendekap. Papa menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di bahu Dad. Mereka memejamkan mata; tampak terlelap dengan tenang. Sophie tersenyum senang.

Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, setelah melepas sepatu dan menutup pintu.

Ia selalu menyukai momen-momen saat melihat kedekatan mereka; itu mengirim kehangatan yang manis mengalir dalam hatinya.

Sophie bermaksud untuk langsung memasuki kamarnya ketika Dad membuka mata karena menyadari kehadirannya.

Dad melambaikan tangan dan menepuk tempat kosong di sofa di sisi kirinya.

Sophie tertarik untuk bergabung.

Ketika akhirnya Dad menarik kepala Sophie supaya bersandar di dadanya, ia balas memeluk lengan Dad yang terjulur mendekap bahunya.

Sophie mencari-cari mata Dad dan menemukan senyum tulus itu terlukis seperti kehangatan senja yang menyebar di bibir pantai di luar jendela.

Papa yang meringkuk di sisi kanannya tersentak dalam gerakan kecil.

Satu lagi momen terbaik ketika mereka bertiga meringkuk di sofa, bersama membentuk kehangatan di dunia kecil mereka yang sederhana.

Sophie pikir bila di sana ada _cinta_ yang sanggup membangun peradaban atau menghancurkannya, itu ada di sini, dalam lingkup rumah kecil yang dipenuhi aroma manis dan kehangatan yang sempurna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jadi, chap ini dan dua chapter depan seharusnya tayang (?) di seri "bintang" sebelumnya, tapi akhirnya jadi bagian seri ini XD
> 
> DAN BAB INI PALING FAVORIT!! dari semua chapter yang saya tulis sebelumnya, saya paling menyukai penulisan bab ini; bagaimana mempersepsikan perasaan newtmas dari sudut pandang sophie, rasanya spesial dan sangat berkesan


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas tidak menyadari seberapa cepat waktu telah berlalu hingga saat melihat puteri mereka tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang anggun dan mengagumkan.

Mereka tidak saling terikat oleh hubungan darah, tetapi Thomas yakin ikatan yang mereka miliki jauh lebih kuat dari apapun. Sebab terkadang, ikatan yang tak mengenal batas-batas darah itulah yang lebih berarti. Seperti yang ia miliki dengan teman-temannya semenjak era Labirin.

Begitu pula ikatannya dengan Newt━yang kemudian mengantarkannya menuju ikatan baru dengan Sophie.

Sophie, yang pada pertemuan pertama dulu ditemukan dalam ruang sempit di atas geladak kapal, dalam keadaan gemetar dan ketakutan, kini jauh lebih ceria dan percaya diri. Sophie, yang dulu selalu menciut segan dan malu saat berhadapan dengannya, kini dia menjadi dekat dengannya dan sangat mempercayainya.

Thomas tertegun ketika suatu pagi, ia menengok ke dalam kamar putrinya, menemukan gadis itu tengah menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

Cermin itu memantulkan mata Sophie yang membalas tatapannya, tersenyum. “Ada apa, Dad?”

Thomas teringat masa-masa awal Sophie di sini dulu, ialah yang kerap menyisiri rambutnya dan mengepangnya━setelah usaha yang agak keras, dan Newt mengajarinya cara mengepang rambut yang benar, akhirnya ia tahu cara mengepang anak perempuan.

Thomas mengendikkan bahu. “Hanya melihat. Masih lama dengan sisirmu, Dear?” Thomas mengarahkan telunjuk padanya.

“Papa menunggu untuk sarapan,” pungkasnya.

Ia gemas sendiri saat melihatnya. Rambut pirang panjang itu sudah tersisir mulus dan rapi, tapi mengapa tidak selesai juga acara sisir menyisir ini? Ia hanya merasa geli. Ia bukan lah Newt yang bisa memahami kelakuan putri mereka yang menginjak usia remaja itu dengan kalimatnya, _Biarkan putri-mu berdandan selama yang dia mau, Tommy. Kau akan paham suatu hari nanti._

“Baik, Dad. Sebentar.” Jawaban Sophie membuyarkan lamunannya.

Meskipun definisi _sebentar_ milik Sophie itu adalah cara lain yang membuat Thomas menghitung gerakannya menggaruk telapak kaki━hampir dua puluh! Atau berapa kali ia memindah beban tubuhnya bergantian antara kaki kanan dan kaki kiri━setara dengan itu!

Ketika akhirnya Sophie selesai dengan dandanannya. Rambut pirang tergerai jatuh di bahu. Kepangan melintang di atas batas telinga membentuk lingkaran yang terjalin di tengah-tengah kepala. Beserta pita yang terikat di ujung kepangan.

“Nah! Ayo, Dad. Sudah selesai.”

Sophie mendorongnya keluar kamar menuju ruang makan.

Thomas tersenyum melihat gaya kepangan itu. _Ini kepangan model favorit teman-teman,_ kata Sophie kemarin. Tentu saja. Selera anak muda masa kini. Jelas Shophie tidak mau lagi dikepang oleh Dad-nya yang tak mengerti gaya _kekinian._

_Berapa tahun sejak kedatangan gadis malaikat ini?_

Thomas tak sengaja menyeletuk soal itu di tengah sarapan.

Newt menertawakannya. Seperti biasa ia selalu mengabaikan angka-angka yang melewati setiap momentum yang mereka miliki bersama.

 _Sekarang, Sophie sepuluh, hampir sebelas,_ kata gadis itu bersimpati, mengingatkannya.

_Sudah enam tahun, Tommy._

Oh! Sekarang ia ingat. Sophie hadir kala pernikahan mereka (hampir) menginjak hitungan tahun kedua. Tiga tahun setelah mereka tinggal di pulau.

Waktu itu usia Sophie lima tahun━menginjak tahun keenam.

Enam tahun lalu malaikat manis ini tiba di hadapan mereka.

Artinya sembilan tahun berlalu sejak pulau ini menjadi rumah mereka.

 _Bagus, Tommy. Kau bukannya malas menghitung, hanya malas mengingat,_ kata Newt begitu Thomas selesai menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

*

Thomas tengah mengawasi pemasangan instalasi listrik di komplek bangunan baru ketika Sophie datang.

Ia sibuk mengumpulkan data. Tangannya mencoretkan tulisan di atas kertas yang tertempel di papan. Suara-suara bising mengalir di sekeliling; hentakan palu dan paku, gesekan kayu dan gergaji, mesin pemotong, dan kerisik pasir yang diaduk.

Thomas merentangkan kedua tangan, menyambut putrinya yang berlari menghambur dalam pelukannya.

Sophie datang bersama sahabatnya. Gadis berambut hitam yang berusia sepantaran dengannya.

Dengan tas sekolah tersampir di punggung masing-masing, mereka melesat dari sekolah di jam makan siang.

Sophie membawa kotak bekal dari _warung makan_ milik Frypan. Ini adalah salah satu kesempatan yang sangat jarang. Thomas segera mengajak Sophie dan temannya menyantap bekal makan siang bersama di tenda peristirahatan.

Hari ini jam pelajaran sekolah selesai lebih cepat, Sophie menjelaskan kebingungannya.

Mereka menyelingi obrolan ringan di sepanjang waktu makan. Thomas menanyakan apa saja yang Sophie lakukan di sekolah. Puteri kecilnya selalu membuatnya bangga.

Sophie adalah gadis cerdas, juara kelas dan favorit semua orang. Dia pernah bercerita mereka memiliki semacam organisasi murid dan Sophie ditunjuk sebagai pimpinannya.

Tetapi, bagi Thomas, meskipun semua prestasi itu tak ternilai harganya. Ia tetap memandang Sophie sebagai putri kecilnya━seandainya pun Sophie tidak memiliki segudang prestasi tersebut, itu tidak akan berbeda.

Thomas tahu Sophie berusaha keras untuk kedua ayahnya. Ia juga menyadari, pandangan semua orang terhadap mereka berdua; penghormatan mereka atas kedudukannya, agak membuat Sophie tertekan.

Pernah suatu ketika, Thomas menghampiri Sophie yang tengah belajar (nyaris) larut malam di kamarnya. Ia mencoba menyinggung masalah itu dengan sehalus mungkin. Ia mengatakan bahwa Sophie tidak harus menjadi sempurna, karena dia memiliki kedua ayah yang akan selalu mendukungnya, tak peduli berapa banyak kekurangan yang dia miliki.

Jawaban Sophie agak seperti tusukan di ulu hatinya. Sophie mengatakan ia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya penuh kasih dan tanpa pamrih. Sebab hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membalas jasa-jasa mereka.

_“Dad dan Papa sangat menghargai itu, Sophie. Tapi yang terpenting adalah, seberapa nyaman kamu menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kami tidak akan memaksa kehendakmu. Kami hanya ingin kamu bahagia dan senang dengan apa yang kamu lakukan, Dear.”_

Sophie terlihat tabah dan pengertian. _“Aku senang dengan ini, Dad. Aku bahagia bersama kalian, sungguh,”_ jawabnya.

Tahu-tahu acara makan mereka sudah berakhir.

Jam istirahat hampir habis dan Thomas harus bergegas kembali bekerja.

“Mau menunggu Dad di sini, Sophie? Atau ingin main?” Thomas bertanya. Ia jauh lebih mengerti putrinya itu sanggup menjaga diri.

Sementara Sophie tampak menimbang jawaban saat ia mencuri pandang pada temannya.

“Boleh aku main sebentar, Dad? Aku ingin ke rumah Lily.”

Temannya mengangguk. Sophie mengerjapkan mata, setengah berharap padanya.

“Tentu, Sayang. Dad hanya mengira kamu datang untuk menemani Dad bekerja?”

Sophie hanya tertawa simpul. Setelah ia membenahi letak sepatu agar terasa nyaman di kaki, ia menarik tangan temannya. Mereka berpamitan.

“Hati-hati di sana, Sophie. Tolong, jaga dia ya.” Thomas berkata pada temannya.

“Pasti, Dad. Aku akan menjemput Papa nanti sore. Sampai jumpa di rumah, Dad!”

Sophie melambaikan tangan sebelum berbalik pergi.

“Sampai jumpa, Nak!”

Ketika memandangi punggung Sophie sebelum menghilang dari pandangan, Thoma tertegun.

Yang baru dia saksikan adalah jenis kehidupan ‘normal’ yang tidak dia miliki untuk mengecapnya di masa kanak-kanak dulu. Melihat Sophie tertawa ceria saat bergandengan tangan dengan temannya; tas di punggung mereka dan rona kebahagiaan terpancar tanpa celah kesedihan. Thomas bertekad untuk menjaga mereka dan mempertahankan seluruhnya. Tak akan ia biarkan gangguan sekecil apapun meringsak dunia kecil yang dibangunnya untuk mereka.


	8. Chapter 8

Ketika Newt memutuskan untuk mengambil Sophie dan merengkuh gadis cilik itu ke pangkuan mereka. Ia tidak berharap terlalu banyak. Mungkin itu hanya insting perasaan iba dan belas kasihnya. Tetapi berkat Thomas yang mendukungnya, itu menjadi salah satu keputusan terbaik yang mereka ambil━sama seperti keputusannya saat menerima lamaran Thomas dulu.

Sekarang, setelah melihat perkembangan Sophie yang luar biasa, dari sejak saat ia menemukan anak itu meringkuk ketakutan di pojok kabin kapal yang gelap dan pengap. Dengan semua keceriaan yang dibawa, membuat rumah tangga mereka berdua menjadi lebih berwarna.

Thomas pernah berkata, puteri mereka benar-benar jelmaan penyatuan mereka berdua. Dari segi fisik; rambut pirang emas, kulit seputih susu, dan fitur wajahnya yang mirip dengan Newt. Juga, sifat tenang dan pengendalian dirinya yang sangat baik itu adalah cerminan dirinya.

Newt setuju, tetapi ia juga beranggapan beberapa pembawaan Sophie mengambil sikap dan kepribadian Thomas. Salah satunya adalah jiwa keingintahuannya yang tinggi dan sedikit sifat impulsif.

Seperti saat ketika Sophie tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu tentang _cinta_ ━atau lebih tepatnya _cinta_ mereka berdua.

Apakah itu karena dirinya dengan Thomas terlalu sering mengumbar _kemesraan_ atau sesuatu? Tetapi kemudian jawaban yang ia temukan sedikit menenangkan kekhawatirannya.

Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan _cinta_ bukanlah perkara yang memalukan. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sepantasnya dimiliki oleh setiap orang tua di dunia. Cinta mereka lah yang akan mengukur kualitas didikan yang kelak diterima oleh anak-anak mereka.

Ketika di kesempatan berikutnya, Newt berbicara dengan Thomas, dan dibuat terkejut bahwa Sophie menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Saat itulah mereka berdua menyadari; putri kecil mereka sudah bukan kanak-kanak lagi. Sophie akan menginjak usia remaja; satu fase terpenting yang akan membentuk kepribadiannya kelak sebelum dia dewasa.

Akan ada lebih banyak _cinta_ dan perhatian yang tercurah untuknya.

Seperti kali ini pula saat mereka bertiga duduk bersantai melingkari meja di taman belakang. Teko berisi teh yang menguarkan aroma lembut lavender. Salah satu resep hasil percobaan Newt yang kesekian.

Senja menjelang malam. Cat biru muda dengan gradasi jingga tumpah di langit, terlukis melapisi awan-awan.

Sophie bertanya━yang tampaknya pertanyaan itu sudah dipendamnya semenjak lama. “Papa, Dad. Aku ingin tahu (lagi). Soal namaku.”

Kelopak ungu muda menyatu dalam tangkai lavender yang tergeletak miring di sisi piring.

Gadis itu memutar sendok dalam cangkir yang penuh. Likuid teh di dalamnya membentuk pusaran spiral kecil di tengah-tengah adukan sendok.

“Kenapa, Dear?” Newt mengangkat satu cangkir penuh dan meletakkannya di sisi meja dekat Thomas.

“Kenapa aku diberi nama bintang?”

Newt menemukan Thomas mengunci pandang padanya kala ia melemparkan tatapan dengan maksud komunikasi isyarat. Thomas menaikkan alis. Paham maksud pembicaraan ini. Ratusan kali mereka berkata bahwa nama belakang Sophie━ _Celestia Ascella,_ yang merupakan nama pemberian mereka berdua, berasal dari nama bintang terindah yang mereka favoritkan bersama━sebagai pengganti nama marga, sebab ketiadaan nama asli yang menjadi milik mereka berdua.

Thomas memperhatikan larik uap yang naik dalam cangkir, perlahan menghidu aromanya. “Sebetulnya nama itu hanya untuk menjadi representasi diri kami berdua dalam namamu, Dear.”

Paham bahwa sekadar jawaban _‘karena nama itu indah dan ajaib’_ saja tidak akan memuaskan baginya.

“Benar. Tidak lebih dari itu. Karena kedua orang tuamu ini memang sangat menyukai bintang.” Newt menukas.

Sophie menggumam, kemudian mendongak ke langit. Kakinya terayun-ayun di bawah meja. Seolah mencari-cari; apakah bintang yang menjadi _namanya_ ada di sana?

“Apakah itu berarti aku harus seperti bintang?”

Ada jeda hening ketika Newt dan Thomas bertukar pandang, dan Newt paham Thomas menyerahkan jawaban padanya.

“Tentu tidak, Dear. Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, dan tidak sepenuhnya benar.”

Ia tertegun ketika diingatkan (sekali lagi) betapa cepatnya pertumbuhan Sophie. Si kecil bertubuh ringkih yang dulu nyaris kehilangan cahaya mata; kini sudah menjelma jadi sosok gadis cerdas dengan pemikiran kritisnya yang mengagumkan. Terkadang, Newt rindu saat-saat Sophie masih senang merangkak di pangkuannya, dan bermanja-manja padanya.

Sophie mengerutkan kening. Menjatuhkan pandangan dalam cangkir teh yang baru dilepas dari bibirnya. Tuntutan penjelasan melintas dalam kilatan di tatapannya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Thomas menerangkan dalam sinkronisasi. “Maksudnya adalah … kami ingin kamu menjadi seperti jelmaan bintang, yang indah dan ajaib. Tapi sebetulnya itu tidak perlu, karena kamu sudah menjadi bintang milik kami, Sophie.”

“Mmm, aku belum paham.”

Thomas menelan ludah ketika Newt memberinya apresiasi lewat senyuman.

“Intinya adalah, mau bagaimanapun keadaannya, kamu tetap akan menjadi bintang kami, Darling. Selamanya akan begitu.”

Newt menukas penjelasannya. Menarik tangan Sophie dan mengusap kepalanya.

Jawaban Sophie kemudian lebih membuatnya tidak terduga.

“Wah! Sebetulnya Sophie bukan apa-apa kalau dibanding dengan bintang," katanya. "Kalau begitu, boleh tidak Sophie menganggap Papa dan Dad adalah bulan dan matahari-nya?”

“Bisa saja.”

“Kenapa tidak?”

Dan segera meja afternoon tea itu semakin hangat oleh gelak tawa mereka.


	9. Chapter 9

Newt usai mengantar Sophie tidur, secara perlahan menutup pintu kamar si kecil. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi berlengan dan termenung menghadap meja pendek yang menempel di sudut dinding. Ada tiga bingkai foto yang menjadi objek tatapannya.

Itu adalah foto keluarga mereka yang diambil dengan sedikit perjuangan━kamera analog butut yang dulu sempat dipreteli Thomas. Mereka nyaris kehilangan foto-foto itu sebelum kemudian menemukan cara yang lebih efisien untuk mencetaknya.

Di tengah adalah foto dari hari pernikahan. Gambar mereka berdua dalam setelan jas hitam dan putih yang berpasangan. Wajah mereka melukis seluruh senyum kebahagiaan.

Bingkai di sisi kiri memuat foto bersama teman-teman mereka. Juga berasal dari hari pernikahan.

Dadanya membengkak oleh perasaan haru yang menggelitik hangat. Sungguh mengagumkan bila ingat bahwa belasan tahun lalu tak pernah terpikir olehnya dia akan mendapat kesempatan seperti ini; menilik ulang momen-momen hidupnya yang terabadikan dalam pigura foto.

Ketika pandangannya beralih pada bingkai di sisi kanan, Newt tersenyum. Foto mereka bertiga yang baru diambil beberapa minggu lalu saat hari ulang tahun Sophie.

Putrinya sangat cantik dalam balutan dress berenda warna biru muda. Itu buatan Sonya juga━dijahit khusus untuk Sophie.

Newt kemudian membuka sebuah buku bersampul yang sebelumnya tergeletak di dekat bingkai━itu buku album yang baru-baru ini dibuatnya dari kertas bekas.

Saat itulah Thomas memasuki ruangan, bergabung duduk di sisinya. Handuk tersampir di bahu. Rambut cokelatnya basah, meneteskan air.

Mereka melihat-lihat foto-foto yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Sesekali mengomentari, tersenyum dan tertawa saat mengingat-ingat momen yang menyertai setiap foto.

Cukup banyak foto yang tersimpan━dan semuanya menjadi rekam jejak perjalanan mereka bertiga.

“Aku ingat ini.” Thomas menunjuk sebuah foto, tertawa.

Gambar Sophie dengan wajah _belepotan_ mentega, mata mengarah ke kamera. Di belakangnya Newt membawa baskom adonan. Itu adalah saat mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk membuat acara memasak bersama━Thomas belajar membuat roti, dan putri mereka mengambil bagian dengan mengacak-acak dapur.

“Oh. Itu saat kamu hampir menuang adonan kita dengan setoples gula.” Newt terkekeh.

“Dan kita berdua banyak membuatmu kesal.”

“Lucu rasanya begitu sekarang diingat-ingat lagi.”

Mereka membalik halaman selanjutnya. Momen-momen mereka bertiga bertebaran dalam berbagai rupa, mengisi tumpah memori dengan nostalgia. Ada foto saat piknik di pantai. Foto di depan gedung ‘Kantor Dewan’ yang baru dibangun. Foto di meja kebun belakang dengan set meja ala _afternoon tea._ Foto saat festival lampu. Foto di depan rumah kaca dekat ladang. Foto di teluk dekat Dermaga Listrik. Hingga foto-foto saat mereka yang hanya bersantai di beranda rumah.

Semua foto itu berbicara. Ketika Newt memerhatikan perbedaan postur tubuh dan gestur wajah Sophie; di setiap foto dia selalu bertambah tinggi dengan wajah kanak-kanaknya yang semakin memudar. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan sedih yang menyelinap; seolah takut putri kecil mereka akan segera pergi menjauh. Bagaimana bila suatu saat Sophie merasa tak membutuhkan perlindungan mereka lagi?

Thomas memahami kegelisahan itu. Mengambil tangan Newt, membagi kata dalam diam. Bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan itu.

“Foto-foto ini indah dan menyakitkan secara bersamaan.”

“Dia semakin cantik dan mengagumkan dari hari ke hari.”

“Putri kecil kita tumbuh menjadi dewasa, Tommy.”

“Mungkin, seperti inilah arti menjadi orang tua, Newt. Meskipun kita mengklaim anak kita sejuta kali, adalah keharusan kita membiarkan mereka berdiri dengan pilihan mereka sendiri.”

Newt mengangguk lemah. “Seperti kita berdua; kita adalah rumah baginya dan kita akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjalankan peran itu.”

Suami dan putrinya adalah cinta dalam hidupnya; dan merekalah _rumah_ -nya yang abadi.

Newt menutup buku kemudian mendongak demi menemukan tatapan Thomas sudah lebih dahulu menguncinya. Itu adalah jenis tatapan yang sama seperti jutaan kali tatapan mereka sebelumnya━selamanya sama dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Seketika Newt merasa _penuh;_ hatinya begitu _penuh._

Newt tersenyum. Untuk sesaat yang singkat mengira Thomas akan mengatakan sesuatu atau apapun itu, tetapi yang Newt dapatkan adalah rengkuhan tiba-tiba di pinggangnya. Ia merasakan Thomas menanam ciuman di kepalanya dan mengubur hidung di sela-sela rambutnya.

Newt membalas ketika lengannya membungkus perut dan pinggang Thomas. Wajah terbenam di dada. Wangi alami Thomas yang bercampur dengan musk dan sabun adalah aroma rumah.

Ketika akhirnya Thomas berbisik menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jutaan kali pula terlontar padanya: _apakah kau bahagia?_ Dan jawaban Newt juga merupakan kata-kata yang mungkin sudah dihafal Thomas di luar kepala.

_Dengan bersamamu di rumah kita, Tommy? Ya. Tentu. Aku sangat bahagia._


End file.
